Soberbo e dolente amor
by Crisalida
Summary: [OneShot].No 1º ano tudo começou e o auge desse amor se mostra agora! Porém nem todo conto de fadas tem um final feliz, e nosso mundo nem sempre é cor.de.rosa! Drama e emoção em um diálogo recheado de sentimentos escondidos! REVIEWS pra novata aqui! T.T


**Disclaimer:** Como uma pessoa MUITO sábia já disse, "Sinceramente, vocês acham que se eu fosse aquela Inglesa milhionária eu estaria aqui, escrevendo de graça e em Português sentada na frente de um pc comendo balinha mastigável? Ah, doce inocência. " :3

**Aviso:** Essa fic não é TÃÃÃO yaoi-Slash-homemxhomem, mas ela contém pensamentos assim. Se não não é muito fã, pode ler. xD Se você não gosta, também pode ler! 8D Mas eu já avisei, hein! ..' Tem e ponto o.o'

* * *

**Soberbo e dolente amor.**

A primeira vez que ele percebeu de verdade o que sentia... foi um desastre. Foram dias e mais dias tentando controlar os tiques nervosos e a vontade de se jogar da torre da Grifinória. E se vocês estão rindo, saibam que isso NÃO é engraçado.

_"Não pode ser verdade!"_, ele pensava desesperado.

E então, se afundou no vício. Sírius Black se tornou um viciado, que só fazia o que fazia para tentar esquecer. E este era um vício do qual o moreno dificilmente conseguiria se livrar.

Tudo deve ter começado... vejamos... No quinto ano? Quando os hormônios estão profundamente agitados e descontrolados, e quando todo humano é mais um pedaço de carne suculenta? Não! No primeiro! Isso. Com certeza é isso. O primeiro ano, onde a inocência do corpo e da mente -de alguns- se mostra terrivelmente irresistível para outros –cuja mente não é necessariamente tão pura assim.

E disso ele se lembrava muito bem. Oh, como se lembrava! Quando foi fazer sua seleção e observou todas aqueles bruxos e bruxas de olhos fixos em sua pessoa enquanto estava sentado naquele banquinho, usando aquele chapéu pontudo no mínimo esquisito, foi quando percebeu. Era completamente _louco _pela popularidade. Queria ser adorado por todos aqueles rostinhos infantis.

-Grifinória!-Exclamou o chapéu esquisito.

_"Mamãe e Papai ficarão furiosos!"_, pensou Sírius ainda garoto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e deliciado com a idéia, enquanto corria para a mesa da Grifinória, sob aplausos e vivas de seus futuros admiradores. Sentou-se ao lado do quase-loirinho que havia encontrado no expresso, horas atrás, e sorriu para ele. Claro, afinal, as pessoas _fazem_ amizades. Isso é um fato! E é assim em todas as partes do mundo. Londres, Espanha, Brasil, Japão, Togo... e até mesmo em Durmstrang, naquela escola de magia Búlgara cheia de gente esquisita, as pessoas se tornam amigos. Nada mais natural.

Mais dois garotos juntaram-se à dupla, e aí tudo ficou perfeito! Foi assim que a amizade de Sírius Black, Remo J. Lupin, Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew começou. Em uma noite, em um jantar de boas-vindas.

Quando começava a reparar demais naquelas canelas finas e naqueles braços raquíticos, assim como os seus eram na época, arrepiava-se e tentava pensar em outra coisa. E feliz ou infelizmente –até hoje não se sabe-, os objetos escolhidos para que aquela confusão se dissipasse foram o Quadribol...e as garotas. Sim, garotas –afinal, as regras que ele _adorava_ quebrar, eram apenas diversão!-. Eis aí o vício imaturo de Sírius Black. Garotas. Ele passava horas e horas estudando-as, desenvolvendo suas táticas de conquista, sua lábia. Foi assim que se tornou um perito em seu estudo. O favorito de todas elas. A realidade mais cruel é que, apesar de tudo, elas o adoravam. Adoravam sua inconstância e sua aparente disponibilidade. Quer dizer, ele estaria sempre ali para qualquer uma: e isso era ótimo!

Hoje, anos mais tarde, Sírius estava lá. No mesmo lugar onde havia sentado pela primeira vez. E estava sozinho. O tempo passou, e a verdade havia se mostrado cruel: sua loucura pela popularidade não existia. O que ele queria _mesmo_ era estar rodeado de pessoas. Sua necessidade de estar afastado da solidão era tão grande...! Nisso os dois se pareciam muito. Tentava desesperadamente entender o porque de tudo aquilo que estava se passando. Olhou para o teto, que mostrava um céu "feito" magicamente. Olhou para as nuvens que rolavam calmamente lá em cima. Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e fechou os olhos.

_-Ah, qual é, Remo!? Vamo lá!_

_-Já disse que NÃO, Sírius! É errado! E perigoso. Além disso, tenho que estudar pros exames._

_-Pros exames?! Mas eles só vão começar daqui a três semanas! _

_-Nunca é tão cedo para começar a estudar. Você deveria tentar também! _

_-Agente ta no primeiro ano, lembra? Não PODE ser tão difícil assim._

E não foi mesmo. Não foi _nem um pouquinho _difícil para nenhum deles. Com exceção, talvez, de Peter... Mas sinceramente, isso não vem ao caso.

Contou nos dedos para ter certeza: Um...dois...seis. Seis anos. Já eram amigos há seis anos! Em sua mente, Sírius frisou bem a palavra AMIGO. A repetiu duas ou três vezes, como se estivesse em uma caverna escura e aquele fosse um eco irritante. E _como_ era irritante.

O garoto pressionou o nó entre os olhos, se lembrando de quantas vezes teve a oportunidade de dizer o que estava sentindo.

"_Hey, Almofadinhas, você não parece bem. O que aconteceu hein, cara?"_

Quantas vezes ouviu isso? Quantas vezes não sentiu vontade de prensa-lo contra uma parede para confessar a verdade? Quantas vezes não se sentiu tentado com seu sorriso tímido e com seus lábios delicados? Quantas vezes... não sufocou seus sentimentos e suas vontades simplesmente para ter a certeza de poder estar a seu lado?

Não era tão fácil dizer o que estava acontecendo. Até mesmo porque, se ele dissesse, talvez tudo ruísse por completo. Todos os anos de disfarce, todos os anos de moderação... Se ele se abrisse de verdade, uma única vez, talvez...o outro nunca mais quisesse nem mesmo OLHAR em sua cara. Mas Sírius não o culpava. Sabia perfeitamente que o que sentia era algo terrível. Era digno de pena! Nojento, isso sim.

E nunca poderia ser feliz enquanto guardasse aquele sentimento.

Ele sabia. Estava dividido entre contar e não contar. Entre tentar a felicidade... e esquecê-la.

"_Mas...Que droga!",_ pensou _"Se for pra desistir do que eu sinto, que seja depois de levar um fora!"_ e sorriu triunfante, fechando a mão como se agarrasse a certeza que há tempos havia perdido. Quem sabe, se tudo desse certo, _ele_ acabasse aceitando seu pedido? Respirou fundo, deixando o ar da confiança penetrar em seus pulmões. De repente, aquela vontade suicida desapareceu, e o mundo ficou cor-de-rosa...

Até o momento em que uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Sírius gelou ao reconhecer o perfume que tanto adorava. Virou-se lentamente controlando uma expressão assustada quando reconheceu, acima de tudo, aquela voz. Aquela voz calma que lhe disse simplesmente:

-Almofadinhas...?

E ele se levantou. Alguma coisa estava errada com seus músculos, pois tudo o que conseguia era sorrir levemente com o canto da boca. Sabia que se a abrisse um pouco mais, acabaria se descontrolando e colocaria tudo a perder. Mas aquela calmaria que seus olhos exalavam... simplesmente o contagiavam de uma forma que Sírius não podia compreender. E era sempre assim. A luz alaranjada que banhava todo o salão de jantar deixava-o ainda mais bonito, mais angelical. O que dizer daqueles lábios? Finos, delicados. Nunca vira outros como aqueles. E seus olhos, que muito diziam não ter um único atrativo... brilhavam intensamente, com paixão. Paixão...

O moreno sorriu confiante.

-Olá, Aluado!

Apesar de normal aos seus ouvidos, sua voz deveria ter saído imensamente estranha, monstruosa e falha, pois Lupin o olhou com um misto de susto e decepção. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, mas logo se recuperou, sorrindo como de costume:

-Finalmente te encontrei. –disse, aliviado.- Todos estão muito preocupados com você, cara. Você sumiu de repente!

Então era isso.

Black quase pôde sentir a áurea maleficamente fria que emanava do quase-loiro. Aquilo... aquilo era quase como uma rejeição! O tom natural que usou, a indiferença em sua voz. Não demonstrava nada além de compaixão, seu coração não estava acelerado e a pouquíssima distância que os separavam... era quase como a distância entre os dois pólos! Não poderia ser pior. Pouco a pouco, a confiança foi se dissipando.

-Está... está tudo bem? –perguntou Lupin, preocupado, quando o amigo novamente se sentou. Ou melhor, quando ele _se jogou _de volta no banco de madeira.

Sírius respirou profundamente e suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Era o último teste...

-...É a Robson do 7º ano outra vez? Se quiser, posso tentar conversar com ela dessa vez. Eu não levo muito jeito pra coisa, mas acho que eu consigo se tentar. Estamos fazendo um curso...

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Foi o último suspiro de um amor que agora seria calado. Selado em seu peito... para sempre. Naquela hora, Black apenas se conformou. Deixaria seus urros de dor guardados para quando estivesse sozinho, e de preferência bem longe do castelo e de todos aqueles alunos. Longe de todas aquelas malditas garotas e longe de Lupin. _Principalmente_, longe de Lupin.

-Não. –respondeu Sírius sinceramente com um sorriso fingido.-Por enquanto não.-Pelo menos ainda poderia ter Remo a seu lado. – Obrigado, Aluado. – o abraçou desajeitadamente, e deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas. Como fazem os bons amigos.- Mas acho que eu já sumi por tempo demais. Vamos! Se não o Pontas vai acabar tendo um filho! –e tentou rir o mais natural possível, enquanto seu peito se comprimia cada vez mais.

Lupin sorriu também.

-Pode ir. Vou ficar aqui um pouco e já vou subindo!

-Tudo bem. Até mais, então.

Sírius virou-se e levantou o braço direito, como se acenasse. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu correndo até o corredor do terceiro andar, onde olhou fixamente para a estátua da velha bruxa de um olho só, e onde as lágrimas que guardava há muito tempo, romperam as correntes que as prendiam, e finalmente puderam correr livres pela face de Sírius, marcada pelo sofrimento. Ele se recostou na parede, e deixou o corpo deslizar por ela, até se sentar no chão.

-X-

Algum tempo antes, Lupin descia as escadas de mármore. A meio caminho do corredor do terceiro andar, o garoto estancou ao ver uma presença caolha. Olhou para a estátua da bruxa corcunda, e em seguida para seu distintivo de monitor. Sorriu sem querer quando se lembrou das peripécias que aprontava com os amigos.

_-Hogsmeade nunca mais será privada de nossa presença tão maravilhosa! Detenções e proibições nunca mais serão um obstáculo para nós, Os Marotos!_

Não poderia NÃO sorrir quando se lembrou da expressão de orgulho e da felicidade estampada na cara _dele_, naquele momento. _"A liberdade grita nossos nomes!"_. Como ele queria ser livre... como Remo queria ser livre! Livre desse sentimento de culpa! Livre desse desespero, desse enjôo que o arrebatava quando pensava nisso.

A primeira vez que ele descobriu o que sentia... foi muito mais do que um desastre. Foram dias e mais dias pensando numa forma de acabar com _aquilo _que estava em seu peito. Ele não estava acometido por tiques, muito menos tinha vontade de se jogar da Torre da Grifinória. Não, ele não era tão inconseqüente assim! Ele tinha controle das coisas. Ele TINHA que ter o controle. Precisava disso!

"Não pode ser verdade!", ele pensava desesperado.

E então, se afundou no vício. Remo J. Lupin se tornou um viciado, que só fazia o que fazia para tentar esquecer. E este era um vício do qual o quase-loiro dificilmente conseguiria se livrar.

Ele não se importava com _quando _aquilo tudo aquilo havia começado, só se preocupava com o _como_.

Tudo deve ter começado... vejamos... com aquelas aulas de reforço depois da aula? Quando os dois expunham suas fraquezas acadêmicas e sentiam que todos ali podiam ser completos juntos? Não! Foi na separação dos quartos! Isso. Com certeza é isso. Na separação de quartos, quando todos torcem para estar juntos com um alguém especial. Um amigo. O certo é que foi no primeiro ano, onde a inocência do corpo e da mente -de alguns- se mostra terrivelmente irresistível para outros –cuja mente não é necessariamente tão pura assim.

E disso ele se lembrava muito bem. Oh, como se lembrava! Quando foi fazer sua seleção e observou todas aqueles bruxos e bruxas de olhos fixos em sua pessoa enquanto estava sentado naquele banquinho, usando aquele chapéu pontudo no mínimo esquisito, foi quando percebeu.

-Grifinória!-Exclamou o chapéu esquisito.

Olhou temeroso para todos os alunos daquela longa mesa. Desceu do banquinho sob o silêncio total de todos aqueles rostos. Assim que deu o primeiro passo, porém, Uma chuva de vivas e uma salva de palmas animadas caiu sobre suas costas. Ele levantou os olhos cor de mel e sorriu, incrédulo: eles o aceitavam! Mesmo não sabendo quem e O QUE era, eles o aceitavam! Sentou-se e um dos meninos mais velhos apertou seu ombro de forma amigável. _"Seja bem vindo!"_, ele disse com um sorriso_. "Qual seu nome, baixinho?"_ Perguntou uma menina sorridente.

_-Remo Lupin!_-(e desde esse dia, repetiu seu nome inúmeras vezes.)

Sentia-se tão, TÃO feliz! Acima de tudo, por PODER estar ali. Olhou carinhosamente para o homem de longos cabelos e barba, de fios completamente brancos, sentado junto com os outros professores. Seus olhos piscaram quando uma lágrima ameaçou cair. Dumbledore, aquele homem, sorriu e piscou um dos olhos, recebendo um sorriso de volta. Então, novos aplausos e vivas dos garotos e garotas daquela mesa: um novo garoto vinha até a mesa, saltitando alegremente e sentou ao seu lado. O mesmo garoto que vira no expresso...E logo depois, mais outro. E outro... E meninas... e mais meninos.

Foi assim que a amizade de Sírius Black, Remo J. Lupin, Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew começou. Em uma noite, em um jantar de boas-vindas.

Quando Lupin começava a reparar demais naquela cabeleira negra e farta e naqueles olhos prateados e brilhantes, como eram os seus na época, arrepiava-se e tentava pensar em outra coisa. E feliz ou infelizmente –até hoje não se sabe-, os objetos escolhidos para que aquela confusão se dissipasse foram os livros. Sim, livros! Eis aí o vício imaturo de Remo Lupin. Livros. Ele passava horas e horas estudando-os, desenvolvendo suas táticas de memorização, sua caligrafia, seus feitiços. Foi assim que se tornou um perito em seu estudo. O favorito de todos eles, os professores. A realidade mais cruel é que, apesar de tudo isso ter funcionado como uma válvula de escape, acabou o ajudando bastante. Adoravam sua competência e sua responsabilidade. Quer dizer, ele estaria sempre ali para qualquer novo ensinamento: e isso era ótimo! Era um exemplo a ser seguido.

Hoje, anos mais tarde, Remo estava indo para lá. Estava indo para o mesmo lugar onde havia sentado pela primeira vez. E estava sozinho. O tempo passou, e a verdade havia se mostrado cruel: sua sede pela aceitação ainda existia. Era inseguro. O que ele queria _mesmo_ era estar rodeado de pessoas. Sua necessidade de estar afastado da solidão era tão grande...! Nisso os dois se pareciam muito. Tentava desesperadamente entender o porque de tudo aquilo que estava se passando. Apoiou-se no corrimão, e enquanto descia, degrau por degrau, se lembrava de muitas coisas.

_-Ah, qual é, Remo!? Vamo lá!_

_-Já disse que NÃO, Sírius! É errado! E perigoso. Além disso, tenho que estudar pros exames._

_-Pros exames?! Mas eles só vão começar daqui a três semanas! _

_-Nunca é tão cedo para começar a estudar. Você deveria tentar também! _

_-Agente ta no primeiro ano, lembra? Não PODE ser tão difícil assim._

E não foi mesmo. Não foi _nem um pouquinho _difícil para nenhum deles. Com exceção, talvez, de Peter... Mas sinceramente, isso não vem ao caso.

Seria realmente inútil esperar que ele simplesmente se sentasse e começasse a estudar. Porque não percebera isso antes? Ele não tinha nenhuma chance de colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça morena. Por que Dumbledore havia tornado-o monitor, mesmo? Seria JUSTAMENTE para fazer isso? Algo que um simples amigo não poderia fazer? Em sua mente, Remo frisou bem a palavra AMIGO. A repetiu duas ou três vezes, como se estivesse em uma biblioteca vazia absurdamente grande e aquele fosse um eco irritante. E _como_ era irritante.

O garoto suspirou e remexeu o cabelo, se lembrando de quantas vezes teve a oportunidade de dizer o que estava sentindo.

"_Não é nada, Aluado, pare de se preocupar comigo e preocupe-se com você também! Você não 'tá nada bem, né?"_

Quantas vezes não ouviu isso? Quantas vezes não sentiu vontade de abraça-lo com força, simplesmente para poder ouvir seu coração batendo apressado? Quantas vezes não quis sentir aquela pele macia roçar na sua, e quantas vezes ele não tentou faze-lo se sentir tentado? Quantas vezes... não sufocou seus sentimentos e suas vontades simplesmente para ter a certeza de poder estar a seu lado?

Não era tão fácil contar o real motivo de toda aquela tristeza. Até mesmo porque, se ele dissesse, talvez tudo ruísse por completo. Todos os anos de disfarce, todos os anos de moderação... Se ele se abrisse de verdade, uma única vez, talvez...o outro nunca mais quisesse nem mesmo OLHAR em sua cara. Mas Remo não o culpava. Sabia perfeitamente que o que sentia era algo terrível. Era digno de pena! Nojento, isso sim. Se não pior!

E nunca poderia ser feliz enquanto guardasse aquele sentimento.

Ele sabia. Estava dividido entre contar e não contar. Entre tentar a felicidade... e esquecê-la.

"_Mas que droga!"_, Lupin pensou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos novamente e tentando se acalmar._"Por que tudo tem que ser desse jeito? Por que tenho que sentir medo, ou mesmo vergonha disso que eu estou sentindo?"._

Então, ele viu o garoto sentado naquele mesmo lugar. No lugar onde seis anos atrás, haviam se conhecido. A vontade de te-lo apenas aumentou. Seu desejo inflou dentro do peito, e ele se decidiu: _"Não posso desistir sem antes tentar. Não vou morrer se receber um não... Eu espero."_

O meio-loiro se aproximou. Respirou fundo, e suas dúvidas se esvaíram. Tocou o seu ombro:

-Almofadinhas...?

Ele sabia que o outro o tinha reconhecido. Se não pelo toque, se não pelo perfume –usado em uma dose maior hoje, especialmente para esse momento-, se não pela voz, por seu sorriso. Quando Sírius se levantou e o encarou com uma visível decepção escondida somente por um sorriso tímido com o canto dos lábios, Lupin desejou não estar ali. Desejou não precisar ver o outro assim tão maravilhoso, sob os últimos raios de sol do dia. Desejou não reparar naqueles olhos prateados, nem naquele tórax torneado que insistia em ser marcado pela malha cor de chumbo. Lupin o olhava com paixão. Com admiração. Com carinho. Com respeito. Era um misto incompreensível de sentimentos.

O moreno sorriu. Como sempre.

-Olá, Aluado!

Simplesmente isso. "Olá Aluado!". Estava perdido. O que esperava, afinal? Uma declaração de amor? Há! Nunca. Como ele pôde esperar alguma coisa? Mas perceber isso foi um choque para ele. Um choque que doeu muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Olhou para o amigo com um misto de susto e decepção, e então baixou os olhos, conformado. Então, levantou a cabeça. Estava decidido: continuaria a estar com Sírius. Apenas como amigo, como sempre fora.

-Finalmente te encontrei. –disse, fingindo alívio.- Todos estão muito preocupados com você, cara. –mentiu- Você sumiu de repente!

Sírius pareceu dar de ombros. Realmente parecia estar pouco se lixando com a preocupação do amigo. Lupin se sentiu um grande inútil e teve vergonha de si mesmo. Novamente sentiu vergonha de seus sentimentos. O outro se jogou de volta ao banco de madeira.

-Está... está tudo bem? –perguntou Remo, preocupado, mas já imaginando a resposta.

Sírius respirou profundamente e suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. _"Juliet Robson!"_, lembrou o quase-loiro. Era a menina mais complicada com quem Sírius já se "enroscara", como ele mesmo havia dito.

-...É a Robson do 7º ano outra vez? –arriscou- Se quiser, posso tentar conversar com ela dessa vez. –Seu coração doeu quando ele disse isso. O ar começou a escapar com mais facilidade, e sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos.- Eu não levo muito jeito pra coisa, mas acho que eu consigo se tentar. Estamos fazendo um curso...

O garoto ficou algum tempo em silêncio, onde pareceu pensar sobre a questão. Pareceu refletir com calma, e depois respondeu, sorrindo:

-Não. Por enquanto não. Obrigado, Aluado. – o abraçou, e deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas. Como fazem os bons amigos.- Mas acho que eu já sumi por tempo demais. Vamos! Se não o Pontas vai acabar tendo um filho! –riu.

Como era horrível ouvir aquilo. Como era doloroso! Como ele queria se desmanchar em lágrimas naquele mesmo segundo! Resolveu se conter e reprimir novamente aqueles sentimentos. Outra vez a tristeza tomou conta de seu coração, e foi com muita dificuldade que ele conseguiu sorrir. Um sorriso falho, frio, desgostoso. Os olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que gritavam desesperadas.

-Pode ir. Vou ficar aqui um pouco e já vou subindo! –disse com pesar, mas fingindo entusiasmo.

-Tudo bem. Até mais, então.

Sírius virou-se e levantou o braço direito, como se acenasse. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu caminhando até as imensas portas de madeira. Virou e sumiu no corredor.

Uma lágrima caiu lentamente dos olhos de Lupin, que permaneceu lá, sentado. Enfim, o Sol se pôs e o lupino se levantou, cambaleante. Esfregou os olhos e seguiu para o banheiro, onde lavaria o rosto e se prepararia para mais um jantar. Seria apenas mais um jantar doloroso, na presença de um amor grande e eternamente proibido.

O mais soberbo e dolente amor.

* * *

**N/A:** O que acharam? Eu, pessoalmente, gostei bastante dessa! ..  
Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado também! .

Bejins Lili


End file.
